Second Chance of Happiness
by SakurazukaSeiru18
Summary: When There is a chance for Atone the past and Have another way to get happiness they deserves, Would it end up with Everlasting Happiness? or Just End Up in Another Tragedy? SeiSub,FuuKam and Kakyou/Hokuto. Rated T for Some Pairings that you all know and Drama :) Well... I know it should be in X Category but I can't help it !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**CLAMP owned this. If i owned it,I would make Subaru and Seishirou have a happy ending,But Unfortunately I'm not.

**Pairings:**Seishirou/Subaru (Main),Fuuma/Kamui,Kakyou/Hokuto

**Warnings:**Drama,(Probably)OOC,TRC Characters (later chapter)

Today a woman and her son arrived in child look quite serious for his age and that make her worried."Seishirou,Come on smile a little it would not bite you.." Seishirou give her a little smile but become serious again. Setsuka sighed 'He just 5-year-old and his expression not even like a normal kid.. 'Setsuka shaking his head and walking again while hold her son's hand and suddenly there's scream.

"No! my babies!" A large stroller moving with high-speed toward elevator,the babies were trapped and people cries over that stroller but no one can grab it. the one who screamed also couldn't grab she is really hopeless,but Seishirou grab it in time and stop it before it fell.

Sumeragi Izumi felt relieved and grateful to that kid,She really didn't know what to say to that kid. "I really owe you. Thank you so much for saved them."She said while bowing to that smiled " It's alright Auntie‚you don't need to bowing" Izumi smiling and thinking how polite he is.

"May I know your name?" Seishirou nodded "I am Seishirou. Sakurazuka Seishirou.." Izumi smiled

"Seishirou! Are you alright?!"Setsuka said while running toward her shook his head "I'm alright Mother" Setsuka sighed 'This Son of mine someday would be the death of me' suddenly there's someone called her name "Setsu-chan?"

She looked toward her and shocked."Izu-chan? it's really you?" Izumi nodded and happy grin plastered on her face"Yeah it's me,Sumeragi Izumi! It's been very long time, Shidou Setsuka or‚I must said Sakurazuka Setsuka" Setsuka smiled because her friend -No Her Best Friend still remember about her and didn't change at all

"Why are you moved out without tell me?! I was thought you hate me" Setsuka shook her head furiously "Sorry‚.. My handphone was stolen and i didn't had the backup‚ i'm so sorry Izu-chan" Izumi grinned "Nah,Let's exchange our number. We could catch up these long years" Setsuka of them busy talking and exchange their number while Seishirou watching these babies.

For the First time Seishirou smiled- a genuine smile and child-like. Setsuka gasped saw that, as if she looked at something that confused at her friends reaction."Why are you so shocked Setsu-chan?" Setsuka smiled sheepishly at her "Well‚it's first time i saw Seishirou smiled like‚a genuine smile and child-like‚ usually despite his age,he always acted a lot older than he should be.."

"Mother" Seishirou said suddenly that make both adults startled."Could i be friend with those babies ? I just can't help but like them so much" Seishirou said without let his eyes off from them. the girl is the cheerful one and the boy is the shy one. He is smiled again to them and both pair of emerald eyes looked at him happily."Of course Seishirou..Right,Izu-chan?" Said her while asking her best friend whonodded happily " No matter~ You also their saviour and it's look like my childs liked you too,so i have nothing to forbid you"

"Thank you very much Auntie" Seishirou smiled to her and then watching them again. Both adults just can't help but take a photo of them because the cuteness. they're giggling together and smiled."I have a something to do now. Let's talking again another day Izu-chan." Izumi nodded "Alright"

"Seishirou! Let's go! We would late to meet you father! He would not pleased!" Seishirou looked irritated and sulking "Sure but i would meet them again,right?" Setsuka nodded "Yeah Seishirou, So let's go" He nodded reluctantly "Bye bye Izu-chan" and lost from sight. Izumi smiled 'I'm happy to meet you Setsu-chan' Izumi take the stroller and look at her babies who sulking because Seishirou gone. 'Saa~ It's look like they would become a good friends in the future'

**A/N:**So i decided to make this fic because this idea need to write down.I love Seisub so much and i think hey deserve a happy ending so in the next Chapter made this fic for that wish. Sorry This chapter is so short,but I'll try to type even longer in the next chapter. Fuukam and Kakyou/Hokuto deserve the same and made them side-pairing beside Seisub :) Wish you love it. AH! yeah i just remember about Setsuka's maiden name in this fic is Shindou and our beloved Seishirou still have a father here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**CLAMP owned this. If i owned it,I would make Subaru and Seishirou have a happy ending,But Unfortunately I'm not.

**Pairings:**Seishirou/Subaru (Main),Fuuma/Kamui,Kakyou/Hokuto

**Warnings:**Drama,(Probably)OOC,TRC Characters (later chapters)

_10 years later.._

15-year-old Seishirou now looking at his just have no idea how much time he need to finish his teacher demanded about 15 pages and it must finish tomorrow. Look at his workbook that just half-finish and that even need about 3 hours straight,make him really tired.

"Really… the amount of this homework are so ridiculous…." He muttered and then going to do work again at his (cursed) homework,suddenly he heard the door knocked from that Seishirou know who is that because the only person could knocked like that only that kid.

"Just come Subaru-kun" The door opened and a raven-haired head with a pair of emerald eyes looked shy."Ah..Seishirou-san,did you study? I am sorry to interrupted.."Seishirou sighed hearing this. He is just impossible because he is too kind and shy for his own good.

"Never mind Subaru-kun, you're not interrupted anything. C'mon just come in"

Hokuto suddenly jump in "Sei-chan~ I miss you~" She hugged Seishirou who still sitting on his chair and hugged her back "I miss you too,Hokuto-chan" She release her hug and smiling happily to him.

"Seishirou-san… I'm sorry if we bothering you.." Subaru said it with such guilty look on his face, saw that Seishirou can't help but laughing "Don't make such a guilty face Subaru-kun~ After all I need to refresh myself after working over my Homework"

Seishirou smiling to both of them, while Hokuto smiling brightly to him but in the other hand Subaru just smile shyly while blushing a suddenly remember something and searching something in her bookshelf.

"What are you trying to find,Sei-chan?" Seishirou just ignore her because he is busy searching for 15 minutes he finally find it."Look Hokuto-chan,Subaru-kun I have presents for both of you~"

He gives both of them Presents that beautifully wrapped with Ribbon. Hokuto and Subaru's Eyes are look sparkling and so smiled happily because both of them hugging it happily.

"Why are you just hugging it? Open it already! I am sure both of you would be happy" they're tear out the wrapping paper and their smile got even bigger (If it possible).Hokuto got a Sketchbook and a Book that full many kind of desain for Cloths and Subaru got a book about Animal and How to take care the Animal.

Subaru smiled happily but in the same thime he also felt a little guilty that didn't go unnoticed by Seishirou."Why look a little guilty Subaru-kun?"

At first Subaru just quite until suddenly from the back Hokuto hugging him from the back."It's beause Subaru just too kind as usual,Sei-chan~"Subaru blushed while Seishirou scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't really get it,Hokuto-chan…" Hokuto smirked and then laughing "HOHOHO~ Subaru feel bad for you,Sei-chan! That book is quite expensive and Subaru has been looked over it in Bookstore if he has a chance. He might felt has been waste your money for it~Am I wrong,Subaru?~"

As an answer he blushed even more (if it possible) and has unshed tears in his eyes because of embarrassment.

Seishirou totally caught off guard by Hokuto's Answer and later he laughing. 'Just like Subaru-kun… thinking about other before himself..' suddenly He saw a boy, wear a Hat and Red jacket with black shirt and black Jeans give him a gentle smile. He frozen on his place, a tinge of familiar feeling surfaced, but before he could dwell in that feeling, Hokuto's voice take him back to reality.

"Sei-chan!~" the twins give him a concerned look and he didn't want them to worry so he give them his smile " Sorry, I distracted over something don't worry" Subaru sighed in relieved thought Hokuto not buy it but just quite.

Seishirou patted Subaru's head kindly make him blushes again ( How cute are you,Subaru~) "It's a present from me Subaru-kun. So you must accept it with happiness not a guilty feeling and it's my choice to but it so don't feel bad about it,Subaru-kun"

Seishirou give him a smile and Subaru with a tint of pink on his cheeks nodded happily "I understood Seishirou-san…. Thank you very much~" a still smiling Seishirou answer "You're very welcome Subaru-kun"

"You two Love birds~ don't forget about me~"Hokuto said while wearing a teasing smile."Ho-Hokuto-chan….!" Hokuto just laughing as answer. Seishirou smiled while watching Hokuto teasing Subaru who try his best to not blushed and try stopped his Older twin sister for teasing him.

'How peaceful….If everything could always be peaceful like this… I would be happy..'

_To me this is no different from kicking…. A pebble across the road._

Seishirou eyes widened, 'What..what was that?..' He could feel a cold sweat fell and he can't help but shuddering.'Why… that words… somehow feel familiar.. as if I was the one who said it…' He shakes his head in denial. ' No it was impossible…but… it just too..'

_So Today I'll let you go…._

His eye widened 'What was that…? What happened to me… why I keep remember something odd like this?'

While he keep debating in his heart,he didn't realize the twins keep staring on him. Both of them look concerned.

"Hokuto-chan… I am worried about Seishirou-san" Hokuto nodded in Agreement "Yup! It's unusual for Sei-chan acting like that…" She looked at Subaru and then smiled and then hold Subaru's hand.

"Well,If he feeling not well or has a problem, It's our job to cheer him up,right? After all it was what we promised to Aunt Setsuka" Subaru stunned and remembering that promise.

_"Hokuto-chan,Subaru-kun.." said Setsuka to the pair of twins_

_"Yes,Aunt Setsuka?"She smiled to both of them and the, she kneeled so she would in the same height with both of them."Could both of you promise me something?" The pair of twins exchanged look and the nodded toward Setsuka. She smiled kindly _

_"I want you to promise to keep watch of Seishirou for me… If he has any trouble or anything.. even thought he wouldn't told any of you.. please always beside him and cheer him up… and never lost sight of him,Could both of you keep this promise?"_

_" Of course we could! Right,Subaru?"_

_Subaru nodded in agreement_

_Setsuka smiled again to them "Thank you very much.." _

_" But,..If I may ask..."_

_Setsuka looked toward the younger of the twins who looks confused_

_"Yes,Subaru-kun ? "_

_Subaru hesitate at first,but finally said it._

_"Why you suddenly asking us to promise something like this? It as if… you would go or Seishirou-san will…" Setsuka shaking his head and smile to both of them._

_"I would not nor he… it just a gut as a mother.. something that only a mother could understand… " None of them really understand,but they understand one thing that they must always there for Seishirou._

Hokuto keep smiled to him who dawned with that stare back and nodded to of them run toward him and tugged both of his hands. As if just realized they are there, Seishirou jerked a little.

Subaru and Hokuto could see a cold sweat running on his side of face, his eyes widened because he was surprised."Ho-Hokuto-chan…Subaru-kun.."

The pair of twins smiled and Said

"We don't know…"

"What is your problem.."

"Or what happened to you…"

"but…"

"We would always be there you…Sei-chan/Seishirou-san.."

Seishirou's eyes widened and then let a small smile showed on his face. He kneeled and hugged both of them and patting both of their heads."I really… Thank you… Subaru-kun,Hokuto-chan…"

The Pair of twins exchanged smile while hugging back Seishirou and the said

"You're Welcome Sei-chan/Seishirou-san"

**A/N:**Yeah~ I fulfilled my promise to~ Even thought just a little bit longer. Hope you satisfied with this chapter I know Setsuka is OOC but She is a loving mother here so please bear with it and if you found our favorite trio are OOC I am Sorry! It just can't be helped! Seishirou have different background here and a normal family after all. and for My first review at this fic ever ~ Thanks for your review. Only you who view this, I consider to upload under Tsubasa Chronicle Catagory. What do you think?


	3. Sakura Reminder

**Disclaimer:**CLAMP owned this. If i owned it,I would make Subaru and Seishirou have a happy ending,But Unfortunately I'm not.

**Pairings:**Seishirou/Subaru (Main),Fuuma/Kamui,Kakyou/Hokuto and Many others.

**Warnings:**Drama,(Probably)OOC,TRC Characters (later chapters)

The 18-year-old Subaru looking at Sakura thought his eyes not really see the Sakura thought go to another realm. He closed his eyes let himself to feel the breeze of the wind while the Sakura petal leaves it he feel nostalgic.

_Do you know why Sakura's flower is pink colored?_

He opened his eyes in knows that he felt nostalgic, that words make his heart hurt but in the same time he couldn't shrugged the nostalgic feeling.

'It's weird… why i felt so complicated like this? As if I forget something… something that very important to me.' He starting to daze off again but suddenly someone hugged him from the back.

"SU-BA-RU! Pay attention to your sister~" Subaru surprised and without realize let his hat fell. Behind his twin sister there are Kakyou,Kamui,Fuuma and his little sister,Kotori.

While taking his hat, he said "Really... Hokuto-chan.. don't surprise me like that.."Hokuto smirked at his answer "It's your own fault to not pay attention when I kept calling you"

Subaru blushed in embarrassment "Uh.. Really? I'm so sorry Hokuto-chan…" All of them laughing even Kakyou who rarely laughing (If chuckles could be consider as laughing) She pinched Both of his cheeks and cracked a smile

"No need~ I would always forgive you after all you are my younger twin brother HO HO HO~" Subaru smiled sheepishly while touching his hurting cheeks. Suddenly as if remember something she suddenly turned her head toward Subaru.

"Subaru…are you heard anything from Sei-chan lately?" Subaru shaking his head as the answer. The mention of his name make Subaru feel sad because lately he couldn't talk to him and his only way to know if he was alright or not was to asked his best friend, Kigai Yuuto.

"I asked Yuuto-san about his well-being and told him to come with Seishirou-san today" Hokuto sighed in desperation "Really… What happened to you,Sei-chan?" She sighed.

Kakyou suddenly touch her shoulder and smiled to her "I know you're worried about Sakurazuka-san but don't make such face. After all if he were really come,you would cheer him up, right? So, smile and cheer him up later."

Hokuto grinned and hugged Her boyfriend happily "Of course Kakyou! You're really great! I would try it thought it should be Subaru's Job …. Right,Subaru?~"tease Hokuto

The one who got mentioned blushed "Ho-Hokuto-chan!" Hokuto just laughed as an answer while Subaru trying his best to stop her laugh. All of them excluding Subaru and Hokuto are enjoyed by their interaction. Kamui smiled because his best friend behavior.

"Don't you think their interaction somehow cute,Fuuma? Kotori?" His Crush (Yes people! Fuuma is Kamui's crush!) just smiled and Kotori smiled happily "I agree with you Kamui-chan! How lovely to have a twin with different gender~ Their relationship just too cute"

"What do you think Fuuma?" Fuuma turned his eyes to Kamui's Violet eyes then to the pair of twins suddenly there is suddenly the breeze of wind. Kamui caught the sad gaze of Fuuma when he finally said "Their relationship is special….and I wish this time nothing would happened and Happily ever after"

Both Kamui and Kotori didn't understand what Fuuma really said,but there is something that definitely not right because his voice is Full of pain and Sadness. Since 2 or 3 years ago there is little change on used to be a cheerful, gentle and kind person but lately he became less cheerful and possessed a calm demeanor. He was suffering of something that he didn't know even until know

It's pained Kamui to see him suffering. He didn't want to see his crush sad and wanted to help him. He squeeze Fuuma's Hand and Fuuma turned his head to him."What is it,Kamui?"

"Are you alright, Fuuma?" That question really caught Fuuma out of guard . His eyes widened and stared at Kamui with shocked face."Wh-What..?"

Kamui biting his lips "You heard me Fuuma… Lately you were acting weird.. I am so worried…is there something wrong?" at first Fuuma just keep staring at his face but finally he averting his gaze. "It was something I really don't want to talking about… especially with you.."

Kamui could felt a sting of sadness in his couldn't believe his ears at first but deep inside he knew what he said clearly. 'Did Fuuma trust me at all?... Why he didn't want to talking about it with me..'

Kotori just looking at both of them sadly. she didn't even remember anymore when exactly his brother started to drift off from us but exactly Kamui. He has been avoiding him for awhile now and he always been got a Nightmares each night but he never told anyone what kind of nightmares he has. It's greatly worried Kotori because usually his brother always talking to her about his problem but now he didn't even say anything. Not to Mention Her Cousin,Seishirou that also worried her train of thought has been halted because suddenly Hokuto shouting.

"Everyone~! Please come here~!"All of them turned their head to the source of the voice. It was Hokuto's Voice who called their guests. They are the twins, Kamui and the Monou siblings are Kishuu Arashi, Nekoi Yuzuriha, Segawa Keiichi, Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Sakura, Kurogane, Daidouji Tomoyo Fai and Chii. Not to mention Yuzuriha's Boyfriend, Kusanagi Shiyu and Arashi's soon-to-be-boyfriend, Arisugawa are also Seishirou's best friend who now literary dragged Seishirou with help of his girlfriend,Yatouji Satsuki.

Because the twins always been with Seishirou's since their childhood, naturally, all of the twins's new friends were introduced to Seishirou. It's including Kakyou, Kamui and the Monou's siblings Even thought something surprised them because the Monou's sibling actually related to Seishirou. He is their older cousin from their mother side.

Seishiro always acted as guardian of the twins and always quite protective over them even when Hokuto started dating with Kakyou, it earned his attention and then started to interrogation him. It's quite hard to ensure him that Kakyou is a good person and would not hurt Hokuto.

Both Hokuto and Subaru found themselves always frequently being accosted by Many girls and even boys around middle school to University. Such as, pass a present to Sakurazuka-san or Sakurazuka-senpai.

Seishirou who was the tall and handsome with raven colored hair and who has a charming smile and also hottest guy they ever seen and then, and then, and then…

But His smile was rare now and his eyes always seemed full of sadness and haunted. Ever since he become a college student he become even more distant. Subaru always wanted to ask him what his trouble is… but Seishirou always smiled sadly and said it was nothing

"Sei-chan! Why are you didn't come to see us more often or at least contact us?!" Asked Hokuto fiercely. That question always has been asked by Hokuto to Seishirou if they managed to force Seishirou to spend a time with them. Even thought she never really get an answer.

This time around He just stared Hokuto and didn't say anything. Hokuto, Of course being herself she trying again. "Sei-chan….. Answer me…."

Seishirou sit and leaning his back to the Sakura Tree. "Assignment" muttered Seishirou while closing his eyes. That answer not satisfied Hokuto at all she just stared sadly at him.

Seishirou- Nii-san/Seishirou-san…Are you alright?" Both Kotori and Subaru asked. They look at each other and then stared again at Seishirou waiting for an answer. Seishirou turned his head and evading their glances.

Kotori grab his face and turned his head in front of her." Nii-san…. Stop lying.. you just make me and everyone worried especially Subaru-san.." She said it while pouting. Seishirou smiled slowly and patted her head. "Don't worry Kotori-chan… and Sorry for making you worry, Imouto-chan"

Kotor sighed and give him a sad smile. 'If there is someone could give an opening at his defense system… it might be only Subaru-san' She looke at Subaru meaningfully even thought He didn't realize because his only attention only Seishirou.

"Do you still have a nightmare,Seishirou-san?"

Seishirou totally caught off guard by that question and then turned his head toward Subaru. "How could.. you know..?" Subaru look guiltily at him and said " I asked Kigai-san about your well-being because you rarely call us. He said you were suffering from a nightmare and Insomnia…"

Seishirou give a death glare toward Yuuto who now hiding behind his girlfriend and give him a sheepish smile. " It can't be helped you know.. Since Sumeragi-kun asked me with a pleading voice.. because he really worried about you Seishirou.."

Seishirou decided to didn't answer at all and just closed his eyes again while leaning on Sakura tree. The situation become totally awkward and Uneasy, then Seishirou choose that moment to asking something.

"Do you know why the Sakura's flower a long time ago was pink colored?" Subaru stunning hearing that not just him but everyone in there. Seishirou still closed his eyes, remembering something from a long time ago. That question make him remember question that suddenly popped up when he saw the sakura tree.

"I don't know… Do you by any chance know about it. Seishirou-Nii-san?" Asked Kotori curiously. He just nodded slowly as an answer.

"There's a Legend that tell s why Sakura's flower is pink in the past… thought it's story that I didn't care about to remember.." the sakura petals scattered above Seishirou's head slowly as the breeze blew.

"Because it is related with Sakura… It must be a love story~!" Said Hokuto happily "Sei-chaaaan~ I love romances~ you must absolutely tell me! Is it a love story,riiiight?.. a _lot _of love?"

Seishirou forced a smile and nodded.

Hokuto grinned

"Then tell us. It's an order Sei-chan !" commanded Hokuto, she leaning toward Hokuto. "It'll be a sight to remember, to see Sei-chan telling us about a love story " She chuckles and give a sly glance to his brother who was blushing very hard and trying to hide his face. " And I know Subaru would happy to hear it too-"

Seishirou suddenly stiffened "Like I said It's something that I didn't care to remember.." He said coolly. He searching for his cigarettes but he couldn't find it and he looked up to Hokuto sharply.

Hokuto smirked winningly and show up his packet of cigarettes on her palm. "Sorry Sei-chan~ I took it from your pocket earlier." Seishirou still give her a hard glare. Hokuuto sighed "It's not healthy to smoking Sei-chan... Nah, Forget it! Tell us the story~ After all you're the one who brought it. So… Why are the Sakura's flower is pink?"

Seishirou's eyes look distant when he turned his face to her. " In the Sakura Tree, there's bodies buried up beneath the Sakura tree and the blood of the corpse makes the petal become pink"

Kinomoto Sakura, Chii, and Nekoi Yuzuriha gave a small screams. They are move closer to their Boyfriend. Tomoyo just looked solemnly at Seishirou with such a sad face and leaned his head to Kurogane's arm but Hokuto only sat straighter.

"It's just Legend~ You know… He really good at telling story, He know how to tell one~" She said with her usual cheerful and happy voice. :"_And _if all of you really afraid then, just cuddle up to your respective boyfriend everyone~"

Some of them blushing and some of them chuckles thought there's someone who didn't laughing at all. Fuuma just stared at Seishirou sharply. 'Is he….?'

"Now go on Sei-chan! And mind you get to the love part quickly!"

"There are no more bodies buried under this tree.." Said Seishirou gently while looking at the girls. "This story happened when there's still magic that happened before the earthquake a long time ago" He drew a deep breath.

"In this park… a long time ago, the largest, the ancient and the most beautiful Sakura tree here was a guardian of balance…... a part of balance that existence was to protect the balance of that keep the world keep going. It was a centreof the most powerful dark onmyoujitsu in all of japan and it absorbed the powers from the souls of evil-doers and the souls that existence would threaten Japan, before releasing the soul to the afterlife."

Kurogane lifted his eyebrow "Hah! It just another Evil tree that Haunted Tokyo and-"

"No." Cut Seishirou sharply " It's Nothing like that… The Sakura tree had a guardian, a human who did the hunting and killed those who threatened Japan and Evil-doers indiscriminately. Being it's Guardian, make the Guardian has an extraordinary powers. He was an onmyouji and the most powerful of who used the dark onmyoujitsu… but the way he killed was special only to the Guardian of the Tree.." said Seishirou sadly

"And what kind of way ,Sei-chan..?"

He gives her an ironic smile " The Guardian killed it's victim by striking his hand through the heart of the leaving body." Seishirou clenched his left fist and looked at it with disgusted look as if it stained with blood.

"The bodies of the victim always buried beneath the Sakura tree. Its acted as fertilizer of the Tree since the tree fed it." He added calmly,"The Guardians of the Tree could never feel emotions… they had no feelings…"

"But… that's so horrible, Sei-chan…" Wailed Hokuto. "I mean How can anyone- how can anyone just _kill_ like that and It's impossible for someone with absolutely no feeli-"

There was a flash of pain and sadness in Seishirou's eyes. "Of course it's impossible- Unless you are trained from childhood and No Saku- I mean no Guardian _could_ feel emotions… they lock away their emotions since it's their duty to kill.." He drew a deep breath and shivered a little "If they didn't lock their heart, Hokuto-chan… they would ended up insane… and that in the end would be their fate thought _there is a definite crime that can't be made up.. but there is no one can't love someone_ because Love is… a very strong and passionate emotion."

There was a silence

"After that, what happened?" asked Hokuto and subdue a little. Seishirou give her a stare then continue his story. " The Guardian of the Tree met a boy, that boy was someone he couldn't be with. The boy belonged to a clan that sworn would exterminate the Guardian of the Tree."

"That mean the boy later would fell in love with the Guardian, Right?" Asked Hokuto happily.

"Yes-"

"I knew it!"

"But the Guardian broke the Boy's heart"

Hokuto's eyes widened and asking " Why?.."

Seishirou gritted his teeth " There was a bet they made. Thought the Guardian erase the memory of the day they made the bet. So he couldn't remember."

" What kind of bet, Sakurazuka-san?" asked Sakura curiously

Seishirou averted his eyes and Muttered "I don't remember". Sakura just nodded left it out and so everyone because they feel must not asking it anymore.

"Then How could the Guardian broke the boy's heart?" asked Kotori. Seishirou's eyes look painful and looking up toward Sakura's branches and flower. He closing his eyes and said " The boy have a twin. A twin sister looked exactly like him and the Guardian killed her."

" But why..? I don't get it.." Asked Syaoran

"It's related to the bet… I don't remember what is the condition of the bet… but if the boy lose he would die at the hand of Guardian.. but his twin sister die in his place instead…. And the boy hated the Guardian for it…"

There is a long silence

"Is.. that all?" Asked Tomoyo softly, try to break the silence.

"No.." Said Seishirou with a shaky voice and his eyes still closed. "The boy was broken by his statement that he did not loved him and see him no more than a thing –and the fact that him killed his twin sister and also because the Guardian had been deceiving for one year.. make him believed the Guardian truly cared both of them.."

"Had he?" Asked Hokuto softly

Seishirou opened his eyes and stared on her eyes " Perhaps at first..but he did love the boy and he didn't realize it. Then, Nine years later the Guardian met again with the one he loved who already became a man. The broken man who hated him and had waiting to become strong enough to hunt hidown and avenge the death of his twin sister.." His voice shake a little. He stopped because he unable to say anymore.

"But the Guardian mistakenly thinking that the one he loved really wished to avenge his death twin sister and the Guardian killed himself.."

All of them turned toward the source of the voice.

Monou Fuuma got surprised by others especially by Seishirou.

"Th-The _Guardian _Killed Himself?!" Blurted Hokuto in shock

"Yes…"Answer Fuuma quietly "in sense…"added him slowly

"Bu-but you say it was a mistake.."

"No" Cut Seishirou sharply "It's no a mistake.. the one he loved was far too gentle.. too kind.. to able kind a human being..so he must do it.. so the other…"He gritted his teeth hardly

There was a silence

Then Subaru spoke quietly " But the one he loved did not want to see the Guardian die"

Seishirou's body stiffed and shot Subaru with sharp glance "Why do you say that ?"

Subaru blushed and faltered a little even so he met Seishirou's eyes bravely "Be-because I-If he really loved the Guardian.. Ev-even thought he hated him.. H-he wouldn't want to see the Guardian die.." He quite a little " A-and.. I think he still loved the Guardian.."

"Except…" Said Seishirou with painful smile that make Subaru's heart feel sad "The Guardian believed the other man couldn't still loved him.."

"Subaru is right.." said Fuuma suddenly " And the Guardian is wrong and the other man still loved him.."

"Wait Fuuma! You said Guardian killed himself in sense… what do you mean ?" Asked Kamui suddenly

"That's right! Tell us now!" said Hokuto eagerly to Fuuma. Despite that Fuuma throw a glance toward Seishirou who give him a pained look and approed and then avert his glance.

Fuuma sighed " The Guardian actually died at the hand of the one he loved the most.."

"What?! But it contradicted of what you said before !?"yelled Hokuto

"The other man's twin sister put a spell on the Guardian that if he try to kill her twin brother in the same way he killed her it would bound back to him… and he used that spell to kill himself… thought the price was high. ."said Fuuma softly with hint of sadness in his voice.

"So.. in the end… it was the other man who actually killed the Guardian…?"Asked Subaru slowly

"No!" Said Seishirou sharply "In the end, it's still the Guardian choice to do it. No one but him. He killed himself,,. And it already happened a long time ago… Just stop at it.."

Kigai Yuuto scratched back of head with a sudden awkward silence so he break the silence with a question. " By the Way, How could both of you know about this story, Seishirou?,Monou-kun?"

"I once told by someone thought I don't remember who…"answer Seishirou nonchalantly and closed his eyes while leaning back to the tree. Yuuto only could sighed see his best friend reaction then he turned his head to Fuuma. "How about you,Monou-kun?"

"I knew from a book… that not exist anymore" He said. Yuuto sighed "Seriously…. None of you.. answered me… even giving me more question.."

"Then just shut up Yuuto."Retort Seishirou

Yuuto who already used with his best friend antics just sighed. He started another topic to light off the current atmosphere. Everything started become happier after someone -Kinomoto Sakura and Neko Yuzuriha- change the topic to the current Comedy movies that released and then stray to another topic and another.

Unnoticed to others but Fuuma suddenly sit beside his cousin. " So you also remember…Seishirou nii-san?" Seishirou smile a little and throw a glance to Fuuma " I am. You too, aren't you?" Fuuma nodded.

Seishirou chuckles bitterly " I wished no one would remember about this… but it's look like no one could granted that wish" Fuuma throw a concerned look toward his cousin and asked "Since when you remembered that, Nii-san?"

She glanced at Fuuma and then looked up to Sakura Tree. "Since I was 15 years-old… " Fuuma caught off guard by that statement."That long?!" Seishirou nodded. "And you?"

"One years ago when I was seventeenth. I had nightmares.. but I think it was only a dream.. but then realized it was my past life…." Seishirou throw a glance to him. Seishirou could it was pained his cousin. Seishirou sighed.

"No matter what… it was past and it couldn't change.. we only could keep walking forward but still remember our sin in the past.. " When Seishirou said it, Fuuma couldn't help but noticing hidden sadness from his voice.

"Then… How about Subaru?" Seishirou's eyes twitched hearing that and turned his head on to Fuuma. "What do you mean, Fuuma ?" Asked Seishirou sharply.

"He fell in love all over again to you….Are you wanted to break his heart again?" Said Fuuma. Seishirou clenched his hand . " Please… don't talk about this now Fuuma.. and I don't want hear it from you.. since Shirou-kun also.."

Fuuma sighed " Yes.. just end it now.. because I don't want talk about it too…" The pair of cousins keep sit while feeling the breeze. None of them realized that Pair of Emerald and Amethyst eyes watching over them wit concerned look.

**A/N: I am so sorry for a long update I am busy from Exam, Assignment and Student council. By the way it's the longest chapter I typed in FFN. I want to clear up their age so I would list their age. Please Leave Review because I need more advice for my Fanfiction.**

**Sakurazuka Seishirou, Kigai Yuuto, Yatouji Satsuki (23)**

**Kuzuki Kakyou, Kusanagi Shiyu (21)**

**Sumeragi Subaru, Sumeragi Hokuto,Kurogane, Monou Fuuma, Li Syaoran, Fai D. Flourite, Arisugawa Sorata, Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura (18)**

**Shirou Kamui, Monou Kotori, Segawa Keiichi, Nekoi Yuzuriha, Kishuu Arashi, Chii (16)**

**That's for now. If there is any confusion just ask **


End file.
